


Playing The Game

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ron suspects something and Harry just can't seem to stop thinking about Draco.</p><p>Continuation of 'billiards series'. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2286468">Part One: A Challenge</a>. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2617976">Part Two: Having Fun</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry was still staring into empty space after Draco walked away from him—not realising that Hermione was speaking to him. 

“Harry, are you listening?” she asked, grumbling. 

“I’m sorry. What was the question again?” Harry asked and Seamus laughed until Harry saw Ron glare at him. 

“She wants to know if you’ll go to Flourish and Blotts with her tomorrow,” Ron said, rolling his eyes. “You know how I am with books…” Ron shuddered. “Besides, I’ve got to help George with the shop.” 

“Erm...alright," Harry said, confused. Why did Hermione want company to go to the bookshop? He didn’t understand but since he wasn’t exactly listening, either, he couldn’t ask her to repeat herself again. She’d get cross about that. 

The game was relatively tame; Harry teamed up with Ron and they were playing against Dean and Seamus. Draco was on the table across the way with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. 

“What’s the matter with you today?” Ron asked after they’d been playing for a while. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your head’s not in the game. Malfoy keeps glaring over here and you haven’t even looked up to glare back.” Ron He shook his head at Harry and took his turn, getting the last stripes ball in, and then attempting to hit the 8-ball. 

“I—I thought you hate it when we fight, so, why is it weird that we’re keeping our distance?” Harry scowled at whatever accusation Ron was making at him. “You’re unhappy when we’re fighting, then you’re unhappy that we’re not talking to each other—”

“It’s just weird, is all,” Ron said shrugging and then watched Dean take a shot. 

Harry sighed when Dean accidentally hit the 8-ball instead of his green-solid one; it landed in one of the pockets, and they lost by default. Harry made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. He turned around only to see Draco standing right behind him. 

“What’s with Weasley today?” Draco asked and Harry only shrugged in response. 

“Why did you really leave Nott’s party?” Harry asked, trying to change the subject. 

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I missed you, you fool.”


End file.
